Thin films of conductive and/or decorative metals, particularly transition metals or their alloys, can be only selectively applied to polymeric substrates or coated with polymeric films because of the lack of adhesion of most metals to polymers. In general, the surface of the polymer must be modified, as by oxidation, roughening, and the like, or an intermediate adhesion-promoting agent must be applied to the polymer or metal surface which adds to the cost and sometimes detracts from the appearance of such laminates. The use of thin metal films as decorative and durable coatings for toys, auto accessories and the like would increase if a method could be found to coat polymeric substrates with strongly adherent, metallic films.